The NeuroCore provides DEARC investigators with access to state-of-the-art resources and equipment for conducting molecular, cellular, or neuroanatomical related research. These studies involve quantification, visualization, or manipulation of RNA, DNA, or protein. At every stage of investigation, the NeuroCore personnel will ensure the highest quality of data is established and maintained, that unifonn techniques are applied across projects to maximize data harmonization, and that tissue resources used by investigators are preserved as much as possible for future studies. NeuroCore personnel will also regularly meet with individual DEARC investigators to help plan specific details of their experiments and assist in data analysis and training of Project or Pilot personnel. To accomplish these goals, the NeuroCore is designed to consist of three complementary components, each one directed by a separate investigator. First, a Molecular Component provides laser microdissection, nucleic acid and protein purification and several quantitative measures of gene or protein expression. Second, a Neuroanatomy Component provides immunoflourescent and immunohistochemical techniques to map regional alterations in neuronal and glial phenotypes and changes or adaptations in cells or circuitry due to alcohol exposure. Third, a Cellular Component provides the resoures and expertise for conducting in vitro experiments in primary neuronal, glial, and cell line specific cultures, helps investigators construct and validate appropriate vectors for gene delivery or knockdown experiments, and enables future studies that might involve genetically modified rodent models.